AnybodyNobody
by blackloverxsebby
Summary: A short story for my ending for Naruto. Sad but hopeful.


Anybody But Me

Nobody but you

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my poem but eh anyway I make no cash of this or anything.

I cant be with you

I cant live without you

I cant hold you

I cant stand without you

I cant be who I am suppose to be

I cant be happy without your true self shinning thru

Anybody Anybody please set me free

Nobody Nobody please hold on tightly

Cant you see I am worthless next to you

Cant you see Your my treasure and my whole

Anybody Anybody let me leave

Nobody Nobody don't leave me

I want the best for you

I want only you

Set my hand lose

I wont ever let go

Please let me die alone

Please let me die with you

Anybody Anybody but me

Nobody Nobody but you

-By Me, lol but I got some of it from the song Nobody by the Wonder girls, also Anybody by wonder girls feat all this peeps. Its a good song, but I like the rock version better by Royal Pirates. So listen to them!

"NARUTO!!!" I hear the shout from Sakura, I know Kakashi is close to death.

"Sasuke, I understand, please let me help you." I beg him. I kneel down and beg for my best friend to come back.

"Naruto, you can't ever understand me. Never............." I know I am dying, the wound is right thru my chest. I cry silently, I can't save him. I wish I wasn't so weak.........

Change POV

"..............I love you...." I hear the whisper of his words, and they cause me to see a distant light. A light that should be dead.

"Foolish little brother. Killing the only one that matters." I look again and make sure I am not dead also.

" I am just a jutsu I put in Naruto before our fight. Sad, really I thought I get out before your ignorance killed the last person that could save you. I know I made many mistakes Sasuke, and even thought I told you not to go after revenge you do. I should have told you also that you would lose what matter most. I am sorry, I was also foolish, I hope you'll find your light in your next life." The image of my brother fades and I cry silently as the last light dies away. All that's left is the darkness. A darkness that craves revenge. I've lost everything at the hands of people that where suppose to care. I would murder each last one of them.

10 Years Later

Change of POV

"MOM!!!!!" A pink hair woman turns as she hears her child.

"What is it Sasuke?" The boy is not the image of the man who he is named after. If anything he is the exact opposite. Bright blonde hair, and bright eyes that can't be distinguish from blue or green.

"Naruto, won't shut up about going to the lake. I don't want to go, and he can't go alone Dad says, please take him." The pink hair woman smiles and laughs as her child stomps into his room.

"Naruto, Ill take you come on." The woman talks to the child who is sitting silently against the door. The child unlike his brother is dark haired, and pale as the moon.

"Mother I am four I can go by myself. Also I wish to be alone." The child looks sad and so lonely that the mother starts crying.

"Naruto, please I know your sad, but I need you too be strong. We loose many things thru out life, but don't let it affect you so badly. Mourn, cry, scream, and even get angry, but don't suffer alone." The child looks at her mother and frowns at the tears, then whimpers at his pain. Slowly he cry's, then screams, and even hits the wall in anger. Then slowly, as he catches his breath he smiles and holds out his hand at his mother.

"Thank you mother, lets go then." The child walks with his mother to the lake. The lake that a certain little Uchiha use to go to. Where a certain Uzumaki would walk pass to see his friend. The lake now is empty, it holds a rock in its center. A reminder of that day many years ago. The death of the best ninja Konoha had known.

"Ah, I am sure your friend is in heaven watching over you. Don't worry, he is in a place that you will join when its your time." The pink haired women smiles as she remembers the same words being told to her by her husband in that awful time. She knew that her friends where together now. Happy and together. Forever.

"I want nobody, nobody but you."

"I want nobody nobody but you also dobe."

Authors Note: Yea, I know its short but after the last chapter that I read I just feel that the ending is near of Naruto and its going to be awful. So I needed a quick pick me up of my own ending. I don't think I give anything away, so yea. Hope you enjoyed it please review!


End file.
